She Makes Him Who He Is
by Reviewing Awesomeness
Summary: When Ziva is gone for two weeks McGee notices that Tony isn't exactly himself. Then when she returns there is an interesting encounter in the elevator. NOW A TWOSHOT! Tiva
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first NCIS story. Pretty short, it kind of just came to me. Hope you like it!**

Tony was missing Ziva, McGee could tell. They had no cases recently so Tony was just sitting at his desk doing paperwork. But every time McGee looked up at him, Tony would be staring at Ziva's empty desk. Also, Tony hadn't called him McGoo, McGeek, or Probie in the 72 hours Ziva had been gone, clearly there was something wrong.

But, Ziva was in Israel for two weeks visiting her father and without her and Tony's usual banter the squadroom was very quiet. McGee didn't like it. Ziva made Tony who he is and McGee suspected he had some feelings for her, even McGee had at one point! Ziva was beautiful and dangerous, a guy's dream.

McGee never wanted to be more than friends Ziva, Tony on the other hand... Well, McGee suspected that Tony really would do anything for her. The only problem being that if Tony so much as put an arm around her she would hit him so hard he would wake up at Bethesda Hospital and not even know his name.

Luckily for Tony, Ziva returned in two days time.

**Two Day Later**

"DiNozzo! McGee! Let's go!" Gibbs ordered, strapping on his gun.

"Where boss?" McGee asked.

"To get Ziva, probie." Tony said as he Gibbs slapped him.

"Oh, right!" he said, also grabbing his gun and badge. Ziva had no family and she was also scheduled for work today, meaning they had to get her from the airport.

When the three men stepped into the elevator Gibbs slapped them both at the same time.

"Sorry boss." They both said. Gibbs smirked from behind them.

Tony spotted Ziva first. McGee saw him break into a huge grin as she spotted them and cane towards them. The smile on McGee's own face dropped as Ziva came closer. Ziva looked, horrible actually. There was a large swollen bruise on her head above her eye, she was walking with a limp and holding her right arm protectively over her stomach as if she had a broken rib.

The three men strode forward as they saw Ziva's injury. Despite her pain she smiled at the three of them.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gibbs demanded.

"It is Israel, Gibbs, things happen, I am fine."

"Are you sure?" McGee asked nervously.

Ziva nodded and then turned to Tony who was just staring at her.

"It's great to have you back!" he said, his winning DiNozzo smile coming back. He hugged her then, gently so he wouldn't hurt her more. Ziva smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder for just a second. Until Tony seemed to realize both Gibbs and McGee were there too.

Tony and Ziva broke apart and then she hugged McGee and Gibbs put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed gently. As McGee led Ziva to get her luggage Gibbs smacked Tony in the back of the head.

"Rule Number 12." he whispered.

"Right boss, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well! I said this was just a one shot but i suddenly had some inspiration! Thanks for all my reviewers by the way!**

The elevator doors opened and Tony grinned as he saw Ziva alone.

"Tony." she said smiling. It was still only her first day back at NCIS but since they didn't have a case Ziva was given time to heal. Ducky had bandaged up her ribs and head wound and Ziva was now looking and feeling much better.

Tony stepped into the elevator beside Ziva and the doors shut.

"Where you headed?" Tony asked.

"To Abby. She told me to come see her when I got back. And yourself?"

"I'm also going to see Abby." said Tony, holding up the Caf Pow Gibbs had ordered him to bring to her.

Ziva nodded and the elevator continued descending. Suddenly Tony reached over and flicked the emergency stop button, encasing the pair in darkness and silence.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned.

"What really happened in Israel, Ziva?" Tony demanded.

"It is Israel Tony. Things there are not like the United States." Tony looked down at her, only inches away. He could not tell if she was lying her training always made sure of that, but he had a gut feeling that she was.

"Ziva, don't lie to me." Tony ordered.

Something in his voice made Ziva stop, she could trust him.

"It was my father," she began. Tony raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt.

"Eli, he does not like me working for NCIS. He wanted me to come back to Mossad."

"But then how-"

"I refused." Ziva continued like Tony hadn't interrupted. "NCIS is my home now. Eli became angry. He grabbed the lamp beside his desk and threw it." Ziva said quietly. Tony lightly touched her bandaged forehead where the lamp must have hit, he also didn't miss that Ziva no longer called Eli father.

"When the lamp hit me I reacted instinctively. I attacked, bringing my father to the ground only to be pulled off him by three of his men. I struggled out of the first man's grip and kicked him to the ground only to be met with a kick to the stomach." she said. Now Tony lightly rested his hand on her stomach. He didn't miss that Ziva stiffened for a second before relaxing.

"The other two men, they were new, I took them out easily. I got out of the building quickly taking down anyone who tried to stop me. I stayed with a friend for the last day of my trip before it was time to come back home." Ziva finished.

"I'm sorry Zi." said Tony.

"Do not be sorry. Eli is dead to me." Ziva said, her face an emotional mask.

"I missed you." Tony said suddenly, grinning and trying to lighten the mood.

"I missed you too, Tony." Ziva said, smiling lightly. And then, Tony could not help himself. Ziva was gorgeous, an exotic beauty who could kick his ass, cook, quote movies, and fire a sniper rifle. She was what Tony wanted, and Tony always went for what he wanted. So, he kissed her forcefully.

Ziva didn't respond for a second and Tony prepared himself to be hit, kicked, and shot but then-she pushed him against the wall of the elevator and kissed him back. This was different then the time they were undercover. They had been strangers then, having only known each other for a short while. But now, all the feelings both had been suppressing for so long were finally bubbling over.

Tony wasn't sure they would ever stop, but then Ziva's phone rang and she sprang off him like she'd been shot.

She turned away as if nothing had just happened while Tony struggled to remember his own name.

"Hello?" Ziva questioned.

Tony could hear Abby on the other line.

"Ziva! McGee told me you were back! Get your ninja butt down here!"

"Yes, Abby. I will be there in a minute." Ziva turned the elevator back on and it flooded with light

"Um, while you're down there, could you give this to Abby? I got piles of paperwork to do." Tony finally found his voice.

"of course." Ziva agreed, and Tony got off at the next floor. Both knew that what had just happened would change nothing between the, they would go back to normal in a few days and Gibbs would never have to know.

**Author's Note: Well I tried to make that as in character as possible. Tell me how I did in a review!**


End file.
